Welcome to the Family
by JenLea
Summary: When Chris Jericho is welcomed into the McMahon family, he wonders why he's marrying into the nutty family... StephanieY2J


Welcome to the Family

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N- Based off the song by Little Big Town of the same name…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shane, is this really necessary?" Chris Jericho murmured, watching his close friend and soon to be brother-in-law clean a shotgun. "Why are you showing me your shotgun?" Nervously, he backed toward the door.

He was afraid he'd accidentally get shot. Shane McMahon was a Greenwich boy. What did he know about shotguns? It would be just his luck to accidentally get shot by his wife's overprotective brother right before his wedding.

"Well, if you hurt Steph, this is what I'll use," he murmured. Just then, the gun accidentally discharged, just missing Chris. "Sorry,"

Chris fumbled for the door. Shane may have been one of his best friends, but he just didn't trust him with a gun.

Falling out of the room, he bumped into Vince, his future father-in-law. "Hello, Sir," he murmured, hastily apologizing for bumping into him. Vince nodded. "Shane was just showing me his shotgun,"

"Ahh, I see. Follow me, Chris," he said. Chris nodded, unsure of what else to do. Did Vince have a shotgun too? Did he need to worry about Vince too?

"Sir," he began. Vince cut him off.

"Don't call me Sir. I'm Vince," he said. Chris nodded. "What were you about to say?"

"I'm not going to hurt Stephanie," he murmured, glancing at the framed family pictures. Nervously, he checked his watch. When would she be back from her dress fitting? Would he survive the next few hours? "I promise,"

He was led into an office. Sitting in an expensive leather chair, he watched Vince sift through drawers. Was he about to see a pistol? Why was the McMahon family so violent?

"This is my baby girl, on the day she was born," he muttered, showing Chris a picture. Chris nodded, taking in the image of an infant Stephanie. "She will always be my baby girl. If you break her heart, you will pay,"

Nodding, Chris jumped up. What could he say? If he said anything, Vince would counter back. Before long, they would be arguing. Who wanted to argue with their soon to be family?

_Why the hell am I marrying into this family? _He thought, wandering around the mansion. _What if our kids learn how to fire a shotgun from Uncle Shane? What if they learn how to intimidate from Grandpa? I'll be dead within ten years!_

Without a doubt, he loved Stephanie. He lived for each day with her. Without her, he was incomplete. Waking up to her beauty was a gift that was heaven sent. Being able to fall asleep with her in his arms was the greatest sensation he had ever known.

Then, he bumped into Linda.

"Hello," he murmured, glancing at her. "How are you?" He silently gazed over her figure, wondering if he could spot a gun.

"Good. Let me guess, Shane showed you his gun and Vince showed you Baby Steph," Linda said. He nodded slowly. "Don't worry. They're harmless." Then, she grabbed his arm and twisted his arm behind his back.

Chris' eyes began to water with pain. It felt like his arm would break. Was this entire family ready to kill him?

"It's me you have to worry about," she said, releasing his arm. "Hope you enjoy company," He nodded, wondering again why he was marrying into the McMahon family.

Settling into the living room, Chris figured he'd be safe. As long as he kept an eye on things, there was no way he'd get hurt. That is unless Shane, Linda and Vince attacked him, but he highly doubted that would happen.

Just then, Stephanie bounced in. Her brown hair was pulled into a simple bun. She wore a pale blue t-shirt with black jeans and boots. He thought she was gorgeous, even when she thought she was 'scruffy'.

"How was the fitting?" he asked, nervously kissing her cheek. He would have kissed her on the lips but he was afraid Shane would appear with his shotgun. Stephanie giggled softly.

"Fun. My dress is gorgeous," she murmured, kissing him on the lips. Nervously, he glanced around. Noticing this, she groaned. "Did Shane show you his shotgun?" Chris nodded. "Did Dad show you my baby picture?" He nodded. "Did Mom threaten you?" He nodded.

"Your family scares me. Shane almost shot me!" he exclaimed. Stephanie's eyes widened. "His gun discharged…"

"Ignore them. They do it to everyone," she said. "All that matters is that I love you," He nodded.

Suddenly, he realized why he was marrying into the McMahon family. It was all for Steph. Her family was odd. They didn't necessarily make sense. What could he do? If he didn't accept the nutcases, he would never get a chance with Stephanie.

"They scared Paul off, and Shane didn't accidentally try to shoot him," she murmured. "You passed the biggest test of all,"

"I could care less," he murmured, kissing her. "I love you,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
